


Красное на белом

by Woogie



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogie/pseuds/Woogie
Summary: Джек пытается понять, не хочет он двигаться с места или не может
Relationships: Frank Fontaine/Jack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Красное на белом

Они встречаются не у батисферы, а в заброшенном логове контрабандистов, к которому приходится прорываться c боем. Атлас сдерживает своё обещание только в том, что от всей души пожимает ему руку при встрече.

Сжимает достаточно крепко, но не сильно, ощупывая, проходится по выпирающим костяшкам кончиками пальцев, после чего скользит ими к ладони, разворачивая его руку тыльной стороной вверх.

— И эти мягкие руки убили уже стольких людей… — задумчиво тянет он. — Занятно.

Атлас ниже него на полголовы, но Джеку всё равно кажется, будто на него смотрят свысока.

Холодные руки Атласа подрагивают, зрачки заметно расширены, а Джек начинает чувствовать себя конём, выставленным на продажу. Ещё немного, и ему полезут пальцами в рот, оттянут верхнюю губу и примутся придирчиво рассматривать зубы.

Атлас и впрямь касается его лица, берёт пальцами за подбородок, едва ощутимо приподнимает лицо, поворачивает то в одну, то в другую сторону, проводит ледяной ладонью по щеке и с сильным нажимом стирает пальцем кровь и пот с его скулы.

В Восторге никогда не было холодно или жарко, но Джеку казалось, будто от замерзания его спасал только голос из рации. Ободряющий, он согревал его изнутри всякий раз.

В Восторге никогда не бывает холодно или жарко, но разгорячённому, только что вырвавшемуся из мясорубки Джеку кажется, словно от него идёт пар.

Где-то посреди очередной перестрелки Джек пытается представить себе их встречу, и всякий раз перед глазами предстают лишь обрывки различных сцен. Их объединяет одно: Джеку горячо. 

Где-то в этих перестрелках Джеку кажется, что всего этого он хочет сам, лично, и слышит не приказы, а просьбы. Кусочки паззла складываются воедино лишь тогда, когда Эндрю Райан управляет им с помощью кодовой фразы.

Дрожащие пальцы Атласа обжигают холодом.

Не отпускает цепкая, липкая мысль, что, не знай он сейчас про кодовую фразу, не сопротивлялся бы вовсе, а с энтузиазмом действовал бы сам. В какой-то момент он начал ловить себя на ощущении, что голос Атласа для него был единственным глотком свежего воздуха в этой подводной могиле. Было ли это задано шифровкой или его собственными мыслями, в какой-то момент голос Атласа — что бы тот ни говорил — даже возбуждал.

Джек путается в собственных желаниях и порывах, как в паутине. Одно он понимает точно: сейчас его попыток бороться с сигналами не хватает.

— Встань на колени, будь так любезен.

Джек ощущает, как чужое дыхание щекотно касается подбородка. Хочется рухнуть на каменный пол, как подкошенный, ощущая, как крошатся колени, но Джек опускается медленно, словно на ощупь, сначала на одну ногу, затем на вторую, не сводя глаз с Атласа и продолжая чувствовать на лице его пальцы.

Подбородок и губы грубо задевает ширинка. Атлас, слегка отстранившись на секунду, пододвигает к себе ногой стул, и медленно садится, намекающе кивая головой в сторону своего паха.

— Давай, парень, доставай.

Джек медлит, и Атлас, закатывая глаза, произносит:

— Будь так любезен.

Если бы желание можно было вколоть напрямую в мозг, это чувствовалось бы так же.

Пуговица разве что не отлетает сама по себе, настолько сильно выпирает ширинка. Резинка трусов то и дело соскальзывает с его путающихся пальцев, и Атлас, недовольно цокая языком, наконец достаёт член сам.

— Открой рот, будь так любезен.

Джек чуть приоткрывает рот, всё ещё держа спину прямой, и Атлас кладёт руку на его плечо, притягивает за него к себе, широко расставляя ноги, перемещает руку на его затылок. Сначала Джек действует самостоятельно, упираясь рукой в его бедро, то и дело прерываясь на попытки отдышаться и сглотнуть выступающую слюну, размашисто двигая в это время сжатым кольцом пальцев от основания к головке, после чего Атлас задаёт своей рукой темп, медленный, но не позволяющий Джеку прерываться.

Слюна густо течёт по горячему члену и подбородку, пошло мочит губы, от чего те, растираемые, начинают гореть. Джек старается сглатывать слюну, чуть ли не сдавливая член между нёбом и языком, но безуспешно. Атлас же вздрагивает и шумно выдыхает носом, поджимая губы.

О, Джек очень любезен.

— Расслабь горло, — хрипит Атлас.

Это не приказ, а совет. Такой же совет, как с Сестричками и АДАМом.

Джек не слушается его и тут же жалеет об этом: Атлас входит в его горло до основания. Срабатывает рвотный позыв, по губам Джека стекает немного почти прозрачной кислой рвоты и скопившаяся слюна. Откашлявшись, он упирается лбом в грудь Атласа, который, шумно выдыхая через зубы, кончает в кулак.

Где-то далеко, словно через подушку, Джек слышит слова «код жёлтый».

В мозг словно входит раскалённая игла, губы щекочет быстрая струйка текущей из носа крови. Джек бездумно смотрит на то, как она заливает белую рубашку Атласа.

— Не рыпайся, малец. Скоро всё закончится. Если ты ломанешься в сторону, будет гораздо больнее. 

Джек лишь бессильно сползает ниже, касаясь подбородком члена Атласа, и чувствуя, как складки ширинки отпечатываются на лице. Горло саднит, слюны не хватает на то, чтобы освободить рот от вязкой солоноватой горечи, а сердцу будто становится мало места в грудной клетке, и оно бухает всё медленнее и больнее с каждой секундой. Взмокших волос у макушки касаются всё такие же ледяные пальцы, запускаются в сальную копну и расслабляюще поглаживают, пока вторая рука нащупывает на шее угасающий пульс.

Нет никаких приказов, есть только совет.

Джек пытается понять, не хочет он двигаться с места или не может.


End file.
